


HOPE

by XNQSBX



Series: 就算是世界末日我嗑的CP也要在床上哐哐哐做爱 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XNQSBX/pseuds/XNQSBX
Summary: What if there is no Thanos in Marvel
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), 锤基
Series: 就算是世界末日我嗑的CP也要在床上哐哐哐做爱 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923412
Kudos: 29





	HOPE

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final of my fan fiction course  
> I am not a native English speaker so there may be a lot grammar or words used mistakenly.

“If you are here, I would like to give you a hug.”  
“I am here.”

Thor’s feeling is complicated. His tricky and elusive adult brother seems suddenly change back to the adorable and clever kid. He is standing there, smiling and waiting his brother’s big hug. It is so warm for Thor to have such peace moment with his lovely little brother after so many things happened. It should not be the words said by a king but Loki is the only one he has so tight connection and also the person who support his world now. He can lose anyone, except Loki. 

“Well, Thor, I have no time playing game with you.” Loki throw the cap back to Thor and decide to leave. He should have left the room before taking that stupid test cap. Actually, he was not in the room before Thor through that cap. Loki knows Thor too much. “He must be upset if I am not here. It’s just a little bit sympathy to my future king.” Loki said to himself and transferred his noumenon to pick that cap. He will never admit that he felt distressed when witnessed Thor uses that eye mask. And he is a little bit angry about the truth that person who hurt Thor but that was not him. 

“Loki......” Thor figures out Loki’s impatience and he is running away. Thor rushes to Loki and hug him tightly. He pressed Loki into his arms. He can smell the light fragrance of Loki’s hair, which he used for thousands years. Thor finally feel relax in this situation, with his brother in his arms. It’s a bit unbelievable but Thor can smell the magic from Loki, like their mother Frigga. Thor buried his head in Loki’s shoulder and rubbed his cheek.

“Enough, Thor! How old are you! It is itchy!” Loki try to move Thor’s head away from him, buy he is hugged too tight by Thor. Loki starts to think about the possibility of killing Thor in this so close distance. Obviously impossible, the power that can kill Thor will kill Loki at the same time in this small room. Loki is angry, irritable and tired. He does not want to admit that he want to be hugged by Thor, which makes him feel safe as always. 

“I am sorry, I just miss this moment. I wish so much that so many things did not happened between us. I love you Loki. You know that as I know you love me.” Thor hold Loki’s neck in his hand, kiss his forehead, his eyes and his cheek. Thor looks at Loki’s eyes and smile. 

His brother is a bad guy, but he was an innocent kid thousands years ago. He was quiet and beautiful. He liked to play small pranks on others, especially Thor. When he succeeded, he will smile excitedly for his improvement in the magician. They slept in the same bed at night. Thor is always stronger than Loki. He could embrace Loki in the arms and told stories about his adventures. Thor cannot remember when things changed. His friends did not like Loki and Loki hated them as well. He had to avoid them to meet each other or there must be an argument. In some day, he just hardly fined Loki in his memory. Loki had his own room and decreases the time spending with Thor. Loki was so sensitive and Thor was too careless at that time. It is hard to say whose faults lead to this condition. Thor cannot change the past, but he wants Loki to have good time in the earth, with his new mortal friends.

“Huh…”Loki’s silver tongue does not work at first time. He stares at Thor and feel something is out of control. 

Thor is right. Loki knows clearly that Thor loves Loki in a complicated way. They live together for more than 1,000 years. Thor was Loki’s favorite when he could open his eyes. Loki liked Thor’s golden hair and when Thor hugged him, he could always have a great sleep. Their fight is too short compared to the happy time they spend together. Loki wanted to kill Thor in these years. He tried so hard and use so many ways. However, when Thor faced some difficulties, he could never ignore him. And when Thor was hurt by others, which can not be healed by doctors, Loki finally realized that he cannot stand Thor get injured. He can never kill Thor. He cannot do that. Loki loves Thor.

“Stop looking at me in that way.” Thor can read Loki from his eyes. His beautiful green emerald liked eyes are the most valuable treasure for Thor around the universe. No matter what Loki has done, when he looked at Thor with his watery eyes, Thor could never blame Loki. Although he was angry at that time, what he wants to do is hug his brother, kiss his eyes and comfort him. 

“Why not, brother.” Loki smiles and gets close to Thor, “what do you want to do?”

To be honest, gods do not have so many moral constraints like human. Loki knows what Thor once imagined. 

“Do what you want to do to me, Thor, my dear brother, my veritable king.” Loki wink and open his arms to show his attitude. He thought Thor will give him a kiss.

But...

“What I want to do...I want you to be my queen, give birth to my heir.” Thor has think about these for years, when he knew Loki is not an Asgardian. He is a frost giant, which is hermaphroditism. 

“Wait, Thor! How do you know that!” Loki is shameful. As the enemy of Asgard, characteristics of frost giants were every child’s required course. Loki cannot believe that Thor can remember this.

“Know what? You can pregnant? I vaguely remember that the Frost Giants can be pregnant. So when I knew you are a frost giant, I reading books for you to ensure that. You know I hate book, but I love you more, Loki.” Actually Thor was looking for the weakness of frost giant. It is easy for him to kill one, but obviously he would not kill Loki. It is a small surprise that Loki can get pregnant. 

“Shut up! Stop mention that!” Loki regrets for what he said. He just want to leave Thor at this time.

“You ask me to do...Loki—” Thor puts Loki in the bed and presses on him. His left hand holds Loki’s hands and pushes them over Loki’s head. Thor bows his head and kiss Loki’s lip. He can sense Loki’s shiver and his body tight in a second. Thor strokes Loki’s waist and back to make him relax.

“Brother…” These feelings are weird but comfortable. It is the first time Loki become so sensitive during the sex. He looks Thor taking off his clothes, kissing his body and finally occupying him.

……

Three months later, Avengers Tower, 3 a.m.

“Hey, Tony, long time to see, how’s going?” With the thunder and lightning, Thor landing on Tony's balcony. 

“What are you doing here, Thor?! It is 3 am!!” Tony just came back from the party and the only thing want to do is lying in the bed and have a good sleep. Thor’s arrival gives him an ominous premonition.

“It is a long story. I will tell you tomorrow. I have to live here for months. Oh, I take Banner home. And...Loki needs to live with me.” Thor wanted to bring Loki with him at first but he is afraid to scared his friends. So he decided to explain the situation before his brother and his friends meet each other.

“Loki?! Are you kidding? It is impossible!” Tony cannot believe what just happened. Loki and Thor seem reconciled. But why he will let the god who has ruined his Tower before enter his new Tower!

“Loki is the queen of Asgard. He is now pregnant. His child will be my first heir. You can ask Banner for details. He helps Loki a lot during these months.” Thor knows Loki has done something unforgivable, but he’s better and weak now. 

“He is pregnant?!! And the baby’s father is you?!” Tony once thought Thor has no similarities with those gods in the mythological stories except the unnatural power. What he heard just refresh his world again.

“Yes! Come on. I will look at him and he will not do something seriously. Loki!” Thor patted Tony’s shoulder and call Loki’s name towards the sky. 

“Surprise~” With a green light, Loki suddenly appears on the balcony.

“It’s…”

“Sir, Dr. Banner is back. He is in the fifth floor.” Before Tony finish his sentences, Friday (The AI) interrupt him.

“Fine, Thor, We will talk about him tomorrow.” Tony has to find Banner and calm him down to avoid him to become Hulk. It is totally out of control!

“See? Brother, they do not welcome me.” Loki leans against the wall and holds his belly. 

“They just need sometime, now we should find a room to sleep. It’s bed time.” Thor tries to hug his brother to help him. Loki is becoming weak since he got pregnant. The baby is drawing power from Loki. Loki has to stay with Thor so the baby can get power from the other father. In this situation, bring Banner with him to the earth consume too much power. Loki is weak now.

“Leading the way, I am tired.” Loki rarely listens to Thor. He only has little power and need to relax.

“Hey, do you know me? I am Thor, one of Avengers! Can you lead us to my room?” Thor knows Tony has a strange invisible servant who knows everything happened in the Tower.

“Yes, sir, please follow me.” Friday shows a green line in the wall to lead them.

“Nice color. I like you.” Loki smiles to the air and start walking.

“Red is better. Wait me Loki! Let me hold you!” 

Thor’s room is on the lower level. It will be their home for months. Although it is not as big as the palace, it is much better than the ship. At least Thor likes this room. He can see something from his fans. And the colors of the room are all his type.

It is convenience to know magic. Loki takes off his clothes and cleans himself. When Thor finish his explore, Loki has already lie in the bed. Thor squats by the bed and give Loki a kiss.

“The sun will shine on us tomorrow. I love you, brother.”

Loki seems fall asleep. Thor does not care his response. He understands Loki now. It is not significant to get the words. 

However, in a silence

“Me too.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if there are some words I used in wrong way, please let me know. Thank you!!


End file.
